dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geti Goku vs Akoni - Finale
Geti Goku vs Akoni, Magic vs Technology! Planet War: Battle of the 2 T’s Taros clashed with Tairudan, blow for blow, but was gradually losing ground from Dharma Tairudan’s massive strength and speed, being pushed back with every step. Dharma Tairudan, amped with all of his usual power boosts, employed all of his abilities to maximum capacity, sending his powerful attacks right into the void, phasing through powerful blows, and utilized his ability to warp instantaneously to avoid attacks. However, Taros matched this by limiting his teleportation through electrostatic discharges, leading Tairudan into many traps and dismantling his body and nervous system. The fight proceeded for a long time, Taros swerving and clashing with superior skill, evading Tairudan’s attacks, while Tairudan utilized his vast arsenal of abilities to warp and counter Taros’ abilities. From there, they clashed everywhere in the battlefield, a battle of pure skill as both counter each other’s attacks and blasts with skill, the two fighting styles culminating in an epic battle which spanned the entire area – Warping, Countering, Blasting, Clashing, without end. It was then that Tairudan broke the status quo, summoning the Quadrillion Tailed Beast in all its glory. With a flick of its tails, Starcraft armies were obliterated. Garnering the energy released from the Demonic Realm, the beast cackled with power and lightning, a far cry stronger than normal. Acting as a massive support attacker, it sent a huge barrage of tails and gigantic homing Juusendamas right at Taros, exploding point-blank at Taros face as both fought, dealing a small bit of damage on Taros’ arm. Taros then countered with his Electric Wind Godfists, deflecting blasts and attacks. Tairudan, angered by his lack of progress, activated his Bloodlust Drain, drawing into him the powers of all the dead creatures which fought so far. Pulling all of the blood and skin into him, his body emitted a plasma-purple, and achieved a new state – Nightmare Tairudan. Using his strength, Tairudan literally employed all the skills of those who died, amplifying them a thousandfold, and began using them against Taros, alongside thousand of purplish undead creatures, distracting and aiming to whittle him down with numbers. Using his newfound power, Tairudan utilized the Nickling’s auto-acquire capability to instantly teleport to Akoni, slashing him with crushing force, leaving a cut on his toned body. Utilizing that cut, Tairudan activated Immortal’s Bane, and continued the battle, reflecting damage in its most basic form. As the fight continued, Tairudan in his Nightmarish state drained the life force of Taros, ever so slightly, as the battle grew more intense, Taros used his trump card. Warping his DNA and soul via the Geti Star technologies, the bond was severed, and the fight escalated. The Quadrillion Tailed Beast however, redoubled its efforts in helpfully interfering in the battle between the 2, and although Tairudan was stronger, Taros’ skill and the Geti Star’s enhancements were enough to stalemate the two. With that, the battle carried on. The massive body of the Quadrillion Tailed Beast encompassing the battlefield, its tails wiping out most of the Starcraft enemies and attacking Taros, while Gogeta and the Ice-Jins slaughtered demons left and right, attempting to damage the beast, but to no avail. Arkon, the enormous hybrid monster, still stood tall with Aku’s regeneration and enhancement, and was focusing on absorbing more units within. As it was, it grew to be the first xel’naga hybrid monstrosity, its size increasing at rapid rates, and the leaving the battle, once again, at a stalemate. The Generals watched the battle, bored as they were, they still dealt quite a bit of damage by preventing the enemy army from disrupting their portals. Archimonde yawned, as he unleashed a hand of death, turning the enemies’ armies into burning mush. Deciding to mess things up further, they summoned a multitude of Ancient Beasts, sending Dragons, Galakrond, Eredar, and more, which served to annihilate the enemy’s forces. With that, they sat back, and watched the show. Geti Goku vs Akoni – Continued The battle raged on between the two, but with Geti Goku overpowering Akoni at every turn, brushing him aside with brute force, great power and vast speed. Despite his mastery over magic, Geti Goku had his own resistance to it, in the form of his Geti Dragon. In this powerful state, Akoni could only veer him off course to prepare his own attacks. Yet, sometimes, veering them off course is enough. As Geti Goku attempted to follow up his kick with an uppercut, Akoni sent it flying off course, using the opportunity to create a thousand clones, mixed with illusions and actual ones, to fight Geti Goku. Warping beside Geti Goku, he was forced to deflect the vast majority of their combined attacks, packing much more force than before. Using his superior speed, Swerving and dodging the surrounding attackers, he delivered a powerful punch towards one of them, but hit nothing but air. Seizing the opportunity, the clones counterattacked with a massive blast of arcane energy, literally overwhelming Geti Goku, and trapping him in a shield powered by his own strength. Geti Goku, once discovering the properties of the barrier, called upon his Annihilation Blade and sliced cleanly through it. Unbeknownst to him, the blade was actually absorbing the energies, helping aid Sekai Shenron in his eventual escape. Using the blade, Geti Goku cut a swathe right through the clones of Akoni, who still managed to deal in painful counterattacks, summoning his own sword of choice. Clashing blow to blow, generating shockwaves which could be felt throughout all realities, the Arcane Blade deflecting the Annihilation Blade made for a battle of epic proportions, sending sparks and essences of power flying everywhere. The fight carried on for minutes, with their speed, years had seemingly passed since the battle started. The lightning makyo sucking out most of Geti Goku’s energy, the darkness threatening to engulf him, all sorts of elements attempted to obliterate Geti Goku, who weathered them all. Akoni however, had to face the wrath of all of his clones, on top of the miniature supreme ball surrounding him which drained his power at massive rates. It was as if the battle was equalized, and that they were destined to be rivals. The stark contrasts of Magic and Technology seemingly very different, yet very similar. Despite the many awe-inducing tactics which they utilized, such as warping reality, utilizing spatial dimensions, tricking targets, enhancing speed, atrophying muscles, and generating auras, the battle had yet to be done – seemingly an endless battle. It was then that they decided to end it all. Powering up to their absolute maximum, Akoni empowered his own with Arcane Energy, warping the very fabric of existence and nonexistence in his hands. Geti Goku instead powered up his signature Supreme Ball of Untold Power, and added the powers of Planet Supreme within it. Powered by the 5 Great Dragons’ Elemental armour, it drew upon the very essence of the different concepts: Cold, Heat, Force Density, and Power, all unto the ball itself, imbuing it with Elemental Energy. As both balls clashed, barriers were torn asunder, and it gradually grew in power, each attack trying to absorb the other, but both remained at an impasse. In an astounding effort to break this, Geti Goku exceeded his limits, and powered up into his Lord of Dragons state, pushing Akoni’s ball back with ease. However, Akoni refused to give up, and forced his Arcane Ball to utterly absorb his opponent’s attack, forcing both to increase and attempt to overpower each other. The blast’s size became exceedingly huge, and ended in powerful burst of light, leaving Akoni severely injured, and Geti Goku, destroyed. Akoni decided to end the battle then, laughing as he did so. He FINALLY DEFEATED HIM! However, his joy was short lived, for a perfectly healthy version of Geti Goku stood right before him once more. “Well, Technology’s one tough nut to crack, since it has many tricks to pull, one of which is, guess what, regeneration.” From that statement, he realized that a true victor could never be found, since they could fight endlessly for all time, and none would win. With that, they called it a truce and headed straight to the Planet War. As they both arrived on the battlefield, their mere presence caused all activities to cease under their immense strength. As Akoni was about to make them leave, the demons started complaining that they couldn’t fight much in their homeworld… until the hosts of Planet War gave them the capability to participate as an organization of their own. From there, Akoni warped the entire demonic army back into the realm, ignoring his general’s battle. Meanwhile, Geti Goku dragged an unwilling Taros and Supreme Buu back to the Geti Star, leaving them dejected as their (endless) battle was interrupted, and had no choice but to go. Gogeta and the Ice-Jins retreated, and the normal mechs were redeployed for normal fighting. Staring at this battle, Heinemba smirked, and decided that this universe was one worthy of HIS interference… Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Battle Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle Log Category:Conflicts